1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of visualizing a region of interest (ROI), and more particularly to a technology using a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system that is allowed to visualize an ROI.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case of ultrasound examination using an ultrasonic device, such as a fetal ultrasound, an abdominal ultrasound, and a breast ultrasound, both a doctor and a patient look and review a result of the examination on a screen. In general, ultrasonic image diagnosis techniques are designed mainly for measuring a size of a region of interest (ROI) in a still image, visualizing and storing a marking, or displaying and storing an annotation, rather than providing an explanation for patients. Thus, the patients rely on the doctor's explanation to check and understand the result of the ultrasonic examination. However, due to the patient's unfamiliarity with ultrasonic images, it is difficult for the patient to understand which part of an image a doctor is describing and thus the patient may fail to identify the character or significance of the part of the image the doctor is describing. In addition, when a patient requests a more detailed explanation, a doctor needs to take extra actions, for example, the doctor may need to move a probe until the patient can notice a change on an image displayed on the screen, and provide a verbal explanation, or point out an image on the screen using a finger or a pointer.